


Stay With Me

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dark, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Sam’s not coming back. Death assures him. He’s in a better place. Happy. But locked away out of reach where no angel or demon will ever retrieve him. Sam’s dead.

Dean rages. Kicks him out. There’s no place for that fast food loving asshole there anyway. He turns back to Sam and strokes his cheek as hot tears fall on his still warm body. “Why? C’mon, man, why’d you have to leave me? Not like this. Not like…” His words become lost in choked sobs as he buries his face into Sam’s neck. Sam. His Sam. They were supposed to be together forever. Brothers until the end.

Dean won’t let him go. He might not be able to bring Sam back but that doesn’t mean he can’t keep his brother with him. “S’ok, Sam. Not gonna let you go. Not ever. You and me. We- we gotta stay together, right?”

Sam’s body is heavy but still pliant and Dean struggles to hoist him onto the counter. There’s a kiss, lips still warm but fading and pale and Dean brushes the hair out of his face. Tears blur his vision but it’s okay because he doesn’t want to see him like this. Dean makes the first cut with his eyes squeezed shut, lips pressed to his forehead, doesn’t watch as the blood runs thick, already congealing, into the sink. He knows he has to but it makes it look like Sam’s still alive. He sobs harder.

The cuts are awkward. He’s no butcher. Sam’s sinewy flesh tears. Dean rips, makes a mess, arms covered in whatever blood didn’t drain. He apologizes. He’s a better cook. He knows what spices and herbs to add, rubs him down, only the best for his brother. Sam’s all lean muscle, no fat, so he cooks the meat slow. It gives him time to clean up. The extra portions are frozen for later. He can’t waste him. Once the kitchen is immaculate he brings the discarded pieces, inedible parts, all guts and bones, outside to burn. One last kiss before his head is added to the pyre.

The aroma is strong but appetizing when he returns and it’s not long until the timer sounds. Sam’s unrecognizable but he knows it’s him. He’s sweet. Dean chews, savors, swallows. He washes him down with one of the bottles of wine Sam kept stashed for special occasions. Only the best for his brother. The tears finally begin ebb. His belly fills and he feels sated, relieved. Sam’s in him, with him, a part of him. He’ll nourish Dean in death like he had in life. And like this? Like this they can be together forever. Just like they were meant to be.


End file.
